


Три кровати

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини m-e
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: История о трех кроватях, которые делили Борис с Тео.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Три кровати

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leka_Koks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/gifts).
  * A translation of [coming home, come unfold babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098210) by [babyangel12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyangel12/pseuds/babyangel12). 



> Бетила [TylerAsDurden](https://shizofreny.diary.ru/), блохи вылавливала wakeupinlondon.
> 
> Перевод эпиграфа (потому что я не умею в поэзию) - [auntshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe)❤️

  
«Для этого не существует словарей. Как вообще словами передать любовь?  
Говорю - над горными пиками идет дождь.  
Имею в виду -  
я поворачиваюсь на бок,  
чтобы уснуть рядом с тобой».

«Hiding Again in London» by Adam Day  


Первой кроватью, которую Тео делил с Борисом и о которой думал как об «их» кровати, была обычная непримечательная двушка в его комнате в Лас-Вегасе, заваленная крошками от чипсов, собачьей шерстью, заскорузлыми носками. Большую часть времени они с Борисом, пьяные и обдолбанные, валялись на дешевых простынях из супермаркета и пялились в потолок. 

Как сейчас: Поппер лежал рядом, свернувшись клубочком, а из наушников, которые они делили на двоих (левый у Бориса, правый у Тео), громко дребезжал Том Йорк. Спутанный в бесконечные узлы провод провисал между ними всего-то на несколько сантиметров.

Благодаря этим узлам у Тео была уважительная причина лежать так близко к Борису — вот он и притворялся, что ему слишком лениво их распутывать. Ногти коротковаты, пальцы неуклюжи, никак не зацепиться, не удержать, да и все равно потом спутаются обратно. Так Тео оправдывался — отчасти перед собой, но в большей степени перед всевидящим наблюдателем в собственной голове, который следил за тем, как они с Борисом лежали, улавливал каждый взгляд друг на дружку, каждое касание рук, знал, что посреди ночи они во сне свернутся рядом, приткнувшись один к одному.

Борис выдыхал медленно и тихо, и Тео краем глаза подсматривал, как опускалась и поднималась его тощая грудь. И пока Тео скользил взглядом по его телу, по закрытым глазам и длинным темным ресницам, по заляпанной черной футболке и пальцам с грязными ногтями, которыми тот рассеянно чесал Поппера за ухом, глубоко внутри у него разливалось что-то горячее.

Внезапно ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Борис дотронулся до его волос, погладил по загривку, пропустил сквозь пальцы отросшие пряди, которые уже, пожалуй, давно стоило бы вымыть. Сглотнув вызванный наваждением привкус желчи, Тео перевернулся на бок, так, чтобы не осталось даже физической возможности смотреть на Бориса. Он не мог, просто не мог просить о таких прикосновениях, по крайней мере, не сейчас. На часах не было и девяти вечера, солнце еще не село, а они протрезвели настолько, что списать все на пьяную обдолбанную шутку не получится.

— Поттер, — прошептал ему Борис на ухо, оказавшись неожиданно очень близко, и прижался к его спине удивительно теплым телом. Тео задержал дыхание. — Ты выдернул у меня чертов наушник, придурок. Переворачивайся обратно. 

Тео фыркнул напополам со смешком и подчинился, оказавшись в каких-то десяти сантиметрах от Борисова носа: в приглушенном свете фонарей его темные глаза мерцали, а голову тоже стоило помыть — прежде блестящие и здоровые кудри сейчас выглядели откровенно грязными. 

Борис нащупал среди спутанных одеял проклятый наушник и вставил в ухо. Дыхание его было теплым и пивным, и Тео бы счесть это омерзительным, но не выходило. Может, стоило чуть отодвинуться или встать почистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от противной вязкости во рту. Но больше прочего он не желал разрушать хрупкость момента. Он хотел лежать, окруженный настоящим, с Борисом, в этой кровати — до самого утра.

Так он и уснул: при свете и с одним наушником. Борис еще какое-то время лежал без сна, лунным серпом скрутившись вокруг Тео. Потом аккуратно вынул из уха наушник, встал, чтобы выключить свет. В наступившей темноте они потянулись друг к другу; Борис уткнулся подбородком Тео в лопатку и обнял, привычным и безотчетным движением распластав ладонь на его животе.

*

Вторая их кровать, размера кинг-сайз, убранная со вкусом и абсолютно анонимная — в Антверпене. Борис, может, спал в ней раза два, отчего стерильная тихая комната напомнила Тео тот номер в Амстердаме. Создавалось впечатление, будто после спасения «Щегла» они случайно упали в совсем другую карманную вселенную, где Тео наконец разрешили утолить свою жажду длиной в десятилетие. 

Самого себя он убедил, что если мыслить здраво, то на этот раз, как только он покинет квартиру, вернется в Нью-Йорк, к магазину «Хобарт и Блэквелл» и неловким ужинам с Барбурами, все закончится и назад дороги не будет. Стоит ему уйти, как на кровати — чужой кровати — сменят постельное белье, и не останется ни следа. Все, что случится тут, в каком-то смысле стираемо, недолговечно. Так почему бы хоть раз не дать себе волю?

По крайней мере, так он себе говорил. Но на самом деле, пусть белье и сменили на чистое, а засосы на его шее потускнели, воспоминания о Борисе и его повзрослевшем поджаром теле с развитой мускулатурой, которым он вжимал Тео в матрас, оказались неизгладимы.

Однажды ночью они просто начали трахаться — не было обсуждений, фанфар и громких объявлений. Борис перевернулся в темноте, и Тео перевернулся тоже, встретив его губы на полпути. С секунду они целовались почти целомудренно, как парочка из ситкома 50-х перед сном, прежде чем разойтись по разным кроватям, но потом Борис застонал ему в рот, и картинка разломалась. Он разомкнул губы, побуждая Тео сделать то же, и подключил язык, и стал посасывать. 

Трахались, по большей части, они отчаянно и быстро. 

_Борис раздвигает и задирает его ноги, закидывая одну себе на плечо и обнимая бедра Тео ладонями, так, чтобы толкнуться еще глубже. У Тео горит лицо и краснеет все тело — и он лежит, раскрытый, а Борис стоит на коленях меж его раскинутых ног._

_Одной рукой Борис держит его под коленом, а вот другой, растопырив пальцы, гладит по голой груди, касаясь каждого волоска, родинки, и мышцы, будто пытается заучить наизусть._

Было одно воспоминание, в которое Тео не мог время от времени не проваливаться, хоть он уже и вернулся в Нью-Йорк к своей обычной жизни. 

Одним прекрасным днем он, только что из душа и в одном полотенце на бедрах, сидел на кровати и проверял рабочую почту. При мысли о том, как много подделок придется выманить обратно у ничего не подозревающих хозяев, на него заранее наваливалась тупая фантомная усталость. В спальню вошел Борис и, захлопнув дверь, огладил взглядом его голые ноги и грудь. Потом выдернул у Тео из рук телефон и неаккуратно уронил на прикроватную тумбочку; сел на Тео верхом и пальцем приподнял его подбородок, заставив смотреть на себя. Продолжая глядеть прямо в глаза, наклонил голову и укусил за шею, потом поцеловал; бесцеремонно сдернул завязанное на талии полотенце и спустился с поцелуями вниз по груди, слизывая с живота капли воды, оставшиеся после душа.

От воспоминаний о том, каким уверенным в себе и спокойным был Борис, когда встал перед ним на колени и обхватил губами член, у Тео до сих пор на бедрах напрягались мышцы. Борис твердо удерживал его, всего дрожащего, на месте, размеренно сосал до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах; потом с улыбкой толкнул Тео на спину и притянул поближе к краю кровати, чтобы можно было пройтись языком по яйцам и чувствительной коже за ними. В первый раз, когда Борис полез туда ртом, Тео так сильно дернулся, что чуть не двинул ему по лицу. Сейчас же Борис ухмыльнулся, осознав, что Тео в тридцати секундах от оргазма.

Решив наконец по-настоящему избавить его от всех лишних мыслей, заслонить от нависшей над головой угрозы реальной жизни и заземлить в спальне, здесь и сейчас, Борис перевернул Тео на живот и приподнял за бедра, чтобы было удобнее ласкать ртом. И вот тут-то Тео и правда осознал, что он в другой реальности: в его прежней, той, где он обручен и трудоустроен и как будто бы не владеет бесценным краденым произведением искусства возрастом в несколько веков, не могло случиться так, что от ощущения Борисова языка его натурально трясло. Нет, такое было возможно только в этой аномальной зоне.

Только в этой особенной вселенной, где Борис вжимался в него лицом, сдавливал внутреннюю — мягкую — поверхность бедер и оглаживал задницу, где он с силой приникал к его промежности и медленно, целенаправленно, ритмично вылизывал его дырку — только тут Тео позволено было шуметь, и трястись, и стонать. В заднице, благодаря Борису, стало так мокро, что Тео _слышал_ это — и чувствовал, как стекает у него между ног.

Борис, с расширенными зрачками и блестящим от слюны подбородком, оторвался лишь затем, чтобы взять его сзади, обняв со спины. Они почти не разговаривали, не считая выстенанных «быстрее», «сильнее» и «вот так, да», когда стало совсем хорошо. И хоть звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, их дыхания и мерных ударов спинки кровати о стену заполняли всю комнату, Тео мог поклясться, что время от времени он слышал, как Борис шептал ему в лопатку что-то неразборчивое и звал по-русски ласковыми именами. В рамках этой миниатюрной вселенной Тео, пожалуй, откопал бы свои навыки разговорного русского и попытался бы понять, что говорил Борис. Но только не в реальном мире — там он сделать этого не мог.

*

Годы спустя, когда прошло уже прилично времени с тех пор, как Тео с Китси без лишнего шума разорвали помолвку, Пиппа с Эвереттом обвенчались в крошечной, но потрясающе красивой лондонской церквушке, а Хоби официально ушел на пенсию (но неофициально по-прежнему приходил в мастерскую каждый день), они нашли свою третью кровать. Нашли ее вместе, пока закупались мебелью для общей квартиры в Гринвич-Виллидж.

На самом деле Борис вполне мог бы позволить себе отдельное жилье, однако вместо того неторопливо, но целеустремленно постепенно переселился к Тео, а тот и не заметил. Вот Тео дома совершенно один, а вот Борис вернулся «по делам» в Нью-Йорк и в его жизнь. Бориса тошнило от отелей, а еще он хотел видеть Попчика и самостоятельно готовить себе еду, так что — Тео рассудил — пусть остается. А шутка заключалась в том, что Борис так и не ушел.

В мгновение ока они вернулись к тому, что было между ними раньше — как бы оно ни называлось. Частенько Тео возвращался из магазина, и на кухне Борис подпевал каким-то ужасным песням из восьмидесятых, а вся квартира пахла свежей выпечкой, специями, вином и травами. Они вдвоем болтали на кухне, сидели рядом на диване — и однажды снова начали спать в одной кровати. По утрам как прежде толкались у единственного умывальника, комод был забит их вещами, а в шкафу поселилось несколько пар неброских, но дорогих кожаных ботинок.

В один прекрасный день вселенная Тео наконец опрокинулась: Борис, с тайской едой из забегаловки неподалеку, зашел домой и у двери коротко его поцеловал. Тео давно знал, что этот день настанет, что однажды гора допущений и оговорок разрастется настолько, что выстроенная им хрупкая защита вокруг того самого, что у них происходило с Борисом, не выдержит и треснет. И именно в этот момент Тео наконец с потрясающей ясностью понял, где он, с кем он и кто он такой.

Той ночью они пошли спать и целовались, а потом еще и еще.

Огромную старинную кровать Тео нашел по работе и тут же отослал фото с вопросительным знаком Борису. Тот появился через полчаса, в солнечных очках и с двумя кофе в руках, бегло окинул кровать взглядом, улыбнулся и подмигнул. Сказал Тео покупать и что им, возможно, стоит заручиться помощью Юрия и еще пары ребят, чтобы затащить ее в квартиру.

Кровать, как только ее установили, стала для них священным местом: в первый вечер они сначала просто сидели рядом и читали, будто им по девяносто лет. Потом Тео выключил свет и рефлекторно свернулся рядом с Борисом, как привык. В темноте Борис поцеловал его в бровь, а потом еще ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до уголка губ. 

Они лежали лицом к лицу и без устали целовались под теплым оранжевым светом уличных фонарей, возбуждающе и безмятежно. Вокруг пахло, как и прежде, ими двумя — с тем лишь различием, что у их позврослевших версий волосы были чисто вымыты, простыни выстираны, а дорогущая французская свеча, которую купил Борис и в которую влюбился Тео, распространяла по комнате ненавязчивый дымный аромат.

Они начали легко и нежно, а потом Борис принялся облизывать его нижнюю губу, и у Тео желудок сделал кульбит и внезапно, как на русских горках, ухнул вниз; накатившее возбуждение горячо прилило к низу живота — и он покорился: одним толчком оседлал Бориса и прижался к нему всем телом. Они терлись друг о друга через одежду, и это было круто — но еще лучше стало, когда Борис запустил ладонь под резинку пижамных штанов Тео и, схватив его за задницу, начал ритмично мять, другой рукой тем временем перебирая волосы у него на загривке. 

Тео вплотную прижимался своей грудью к его, и хоть Борису было сложновато раздеть их обоих, он предпринял отважную попытку. Потираясь членом о живот Тео, он просунул между ними руку и обхватил оба их члена, начав ритмично дрочить.

С раскрытым ртом Тео толкнулся ему в кулак; очков на нем не было, лицо порозовело, а обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы сейчас торчали в разные стороны. Он издавал тихие неприличные стоны, и Борис пялился на него снизу вверх тоже с приоткрытым ртом и задумчиво нахмуренными бровями. Тут, застонав, он выдохнул:

— Люблю тебя, блядь, я люблю тебя, — и впился ногтями Тео в ягодицу. У Тео в груди что-то защемило, и, замерев, он взглянул на Бориса с несколько изумленной улыбкой.

— Ого, любишь меня, да? — прошептал он и провел руками по его груди, вверх по ключицам и до самой челюсти.

— Да. Заткнись, Поттер. Ты ведь меня тоже любишь? 

Тео улыбнулся, широко и глуповато, и когда наконец кивнул в ответ, Борис вскинул бедра и снова начал толкаться. Он крепко взял его за талию, контролируя их движения, и, скрестив ноги, притянул Тео еще ближе. С вскриком кончив Борису на руку и живот, Тео прижался к нему и вцепился пальцами в плечо. Почти сразу же Борис кончил тоже, неровно выдохнув «Тео» в темноту. 

После они лежали посреди кровати: голова Тео на груди Бориса, а вокруг — невероятно огромные мягкие подушки и покрывало, которые они выбрали вместе.

Утром Тео проснулся, разбудил Бориса поцелуями в шею и тихонько прошептал:

— Я тебя тоже люблю.


End file.
